


Debaixo da Chuva

by harutomoio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harutomoio/pseuds/harutomoio
Summary: Em uma tarde chuvosa Atsumu acaba por se abrigar na casa de Sakusa, seu colega de turma, no entanto, ambos não esperavam descobrir os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro há anos debaixo de uma forte chuva.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Debaixo da Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> ei, galera! minha segunda vez postando por aqui, estou tentando me adaptar a postar nessa plataforma, enfim, espero que gostem e boa leitura!!

**O** céu encontrava-se nublado, as nuvens cinzentas e pesadas cobriam o sol, anunciando a forte chuva que logo cairia. O vento soprava forte e Sakusa culpava-se por não ter trago um casaco consigo naquele dia, mesmo que estivesse voltando do colégio quando o tempo começou a mudar.

Kiyoomi sentiu o seu corpo tremer, esfregou as mãos pelos braços em uma tentativa inútil de se aquecer parcialmente. O quão desatento havia sido para esquecer-se de olhar a previsão do tempo daquele dia? Todavia, não valia a pena se martirizar naquele momento, afinal, já havia chegado à rua de sua casa.

Apressou os passos quando sentiu as gotas de água começarem a cair, quanto mais passos dava, mais as gotas engrossavam. A ventania havia aumentado, fazendo os troncos das árvores se encurvarem e arrancando as suas folhas.

Não havia escapatória. Sakusa apertou a alça da mochila, baixou a cabeça e começou a correr, sentindo as gotas fortes e frias da chuva o molhar. Quando enfim encontrou-se protegido debaixo do telhado da varanda de casa é que pôde respirar com calma.

Encontrava-se completamente ensopado. Retirou a mochila das costas, abrindo-a e conferindo se os seus materiais estavam molhados, por sorte, encontravam-se completamente secos; diferente dele.

Kiyoomi colocou a mochila de volta no ombro, retirando as chaves do bolso de sua calça para abrir a porta, quando uma voz muito familiar interrompeu o ato:

— Ei! OMI-KUN!

Era Atsumu Miya, seu colega de turma e companheiro de time de vôlei, correndo em sua direção.

— Cara, que chuva é essa — comentou ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando fundo, ele também estava encharcado.

— O que faz aqui, Atsumu? — Sakusa perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

— Não é óbvio? Eu estava fugindo da chuva, assim como você.

— Você sabe que essa é a minha casa, certo?

O Miya o encarou, sorrindo fraco.

— Ah, é? Melhor ainda! Assim você pode abrir logo essa porta pra nós entrarmos.

Sakusa franziu as sobrancelhas, aquilo era sério?

— Você não vai entrar, Atsumu.

— Como não? Você vai me deixar aqui fora nesse temporal?! Ah, por favor, Omi-kun, minha casa é longe e dia de sexta-feira o ônibus não passa, não seja cruel comigo.

Kiyoomi o analisou com os olhos cerrados, poderia simplesmente deixá-lo do lado de fora da casa, que mal teria? Levá-lo para dentro significava que, além de ter que abrigá-lo da chuva, também o teria em sua casa por minutos ou horas, aquilo não lhe agradava nenhum pouco. Além da sujeira que Atsumu carregava nos tênis e o moletom preto encharcado que pingaria por toda a casa. 

Suspirou fundo ao vê-lo pender a cabeça para o lado e olhá-lo com os olhos brilhando, como um cachorrinho abandonado. No fim, sabia que teria que o levar para dentro de qualquer maneira.

— Eu vou entrar primeiro e você vai ficar aqui me esperando — Sakusa explicou ao abrir a porta e olhá-lo por cima do ombro. — Vou buscar uma toalha para você se secar aí fora, e, só depois você vai poder entrar, lembre-se de tirar os sapatos.

Atsumu sorriu enquanto o observava adentrar a casa. Não conseguiu evitar esticar o pescoço para enxergar o seu interior. A sala era comprida e as paredes eram amarelas, a maioria da decoração sendo de madeira e couro, além dos quadros com artes abstratas que estavam pendurados em duas das paredes. O piso branco era tão brilhante que era possível ver o seu reflexo nele. Tudo estava extremamente limpo, o que já era de se esperar, contudo, Atsumu não pôde evitar ficar fascinado com tamanha limpeza.

O esperou por cerca de quinze minutos do lado de fora, tremendo de frio, perguntando-se o que tanto Kiyoomi fazia lá dentro, e, como se o universo tivesse ouvido a sua pergunta, Sakusa surge na porta novamente, completamente seco e usando outras roupas.

— Aqui está — disse, entregando-lhe uma toalha.

— Mas que demora, hein. Pensei que você ia me deixar aqui fora mesmo.

Kiyoomi revirou os olhos.

— Bem que eu poderia, mas estava apenas tomando banho. 

Atsumu resmungou baixo, colocando a toalha em volta dos ombros e retirando os tênis.

— Posso entrar agora?

— Pode. — Abriu passagem para que o Miya pudesse entrar. — Você precisa tomar um banho, deixei umas roupas para você no banheiro. — Indicou com o dedo o final do corredor. Atsumu sorriu largamente.

— Ah, Omi-kun! Você fica tão fofo cuidando de mim.

Sakusa massageou as têmporas, gesticulando para que ele seguisse logo para o banheiro, e foi o que ele fez, saltitando pelo corredor enquanto cantarolava baixo. Kiyoomi perguntou a si mesmo se deixá-lo ficar em sua casa até a chuva passar não foi um grande erro. 

Atsumu entrou no banheiro, encontrando uma camiseta branca assim como a que Sakusa estava usando e uma bermuda de moletom perfeitamente dobrado sobre a pia. Havia outra toalha ali, pendurada na porta e o Miya acreditou que era para usá-la ao invés da que Kiyoomi o entregou na entrada.

Retirou a roupa que estava em seu corpo, que agora estava úmida, deixou-a sobre a pia, pelo jeito teria que usar a mesma cueca, pois Sakusa só deixará a camiseta e a bermuda para ele vestir, todavia, era melhor que nada. 

Ao sair, Atsumu encontra Sakusa na cozinha, servindo chá em duas canecas que estavam sobre a bancada de pedra. Kiyoomi levanta o olhar quando escuta seus passos se aproximarem.

— Toma. — Empurrou levemente a caneca em sua direção.

— Obrigado, Omi-kun. Onde eu posso deixar essas roupas? — Indicou as roupas molhadas que carregava debaixo do braço.

— Eu vou colocá-las na secadora. — Retirou um par de luvas de borracha da gaveta do armário, colocando-as.

Sakusa deu a volta na bancada e o Miya entregou-lhe as roupas, vendo-o andar até o fim do corredor e entrar em um cômodo que não sabia qual era. Bebeu o chá em três goles enquanto o esperava, e, pela demora, decidiu andar até a sala. Atsumu não conseguia controlar a sua curiosidade insana, desde pequeno, sempre fuçava — e por vezes quebrava — as coisas quando ia à casa de alguém, o que fazia sua mãe morrer de vergonha e sempre chamar a sua atenção, todavia, mesmo tendo aprendido a se comportar, ainda sim, se sentia curioso para olhar as fotografias que estavam sobre a prateleira.

Na primeira foto havia Sakusa, por volta de seus prováveis sete anos, com os seus pais e os seus irmãos ao seu lado, todos sorriam alegremente na foto, até mesmo Kiyoomi, que tinha um sorriso pequeno e leve. Questionava-se onde eles estariam agora, já que apenas eles dois estavam na casa.

— Suas roupas daqui a pouco estarão limpas, eu tive que lavá-las, estavam fedendo a suor — Sakusa anunciou, aparecendo na sala, as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta. 

— A sua família nunca fica em casa?

Kiyoomi arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Os meus pais trabalham muito e só voltam tarde da noite, meus irmãos são mais velhos e não moram mais aqui, e raramente fazem visitas.

— E você não se importa com isso? Quer dizer, você não se sente sozinho? — indagou, vendo-o dar de ombros e suspirar.

— Não, eu me ocupo com o vôlei e o meu primo me visita às vezes.

— Uau, se eu fosse você eu estaria louco.

— Por quê?

— Eu me sentiria bem solitário, sempre vivi rodeado de pessoas, e eu tenho um irmão gêmeo que sempre está no meu pé, então, bem, eu não gostaria de viver sem companhia.

Kiyoomi apenas assentiu em concordância, já era de se esperar que o Miya não soubesse viver sozinho, e também não é como se ele vivesse, de fato, sozinho. Sakusa nunca se importou muito com a presença de sua família, pois as coisas sempre foram daquele jeito. Raras às vezes em que todos se reuniam para fazer algo, principalmente agora, com os seus irmãos morando em outro lugar. Não é como se ele não os amasse, porque ele os ama muito. Todavia, precisou aprender a confrontar o sentimento de solidão e a ausência familiar muito cedo.

Atsumu percebeu o repentino silêncio de Sakusa, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por tocar naquele assunto.

— É... está tudo certo, né?

— Eu já disse, eu não ligo.

— Certo então. — Atsumu esfregou as mãos, os olhos percorrendo por todo o cômodo. — O que nós vamos fazer?

Sakusa piscou. Havia se esquecido de que, com o Miya em sua casa, precisaria entretê-lo. Sempre quando ficava sozinho em casa costumava passar a tarde lendo livros, assistindo programas sobre decoração e fazendo aulas de alongamento que encontrava no YouTube. E, quando o seu primo Komori o visitava, ambos passavam o dia assistindo filmes ou jogando jogos de tabuleiro. Kiyoomi não sabia o que fazer com Atsumu ali, contudo, não poderia deixá-lo sem uma resposta.

— Você quer assistir algum filme?

Os olhos do Miya brilharam.

— Sim!

Sakusa assentiu, indicando para que Atsumu se sentasse no sofá. Kiyoomi sentou-se a uma distância considerável dele. 

— Já que você é a visita, pode escolher o filme — disse seco.

— Ótimo. — Atsumu sentia-se feliz por estar tendo a oportunidade de assistir a um filme com Sakusa, certamente aquilo seria interessante.

— Mas nada de filmes de ação — completou.

O Miya grunhiu, chateado.

— Desse jeito não tem graça! Não estou a fim de assistir esses filmes Cult antigos que você gosta.

Sakusa franziu as sobrancelhas, não pôde evitar soltar uma risada e revirar os olhos.

— Eu não acredito que você pensa que eu só vejo esses tipos de filmes.

— Então você admite que assiste? — indagou risonho, vendo Kiyoomi bufar.

— Dá para você escolher logo o filme?

— Está bem, está bem. — Ergueu as mãos, rendendo-se ao pedido do outro. — Já assistiu àquele filme do E.T.?

— O Extraterrestre? 

— Esse mesmo! Eu sempre o assistia com o Samu quando criança.

— Eu nunca assisti.

— Sério?! — Atsumu perguntou. — Não pode ser verdade, todo mundo já viu esse filme, é um clássico, Omi-kun!

— Tem certeza de que eu sou o verdadeiro admirador de filmes “Cult” — disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

Atsumu apenas riu e deu de ombros, ignorando Kiyoomi, pois estava empolgado demais para se importar com alguma alfinetada dele.

— Então vamos assistir ele?

— Certo, pode ser.

Sakusa pegou o controle remoto da televisão, buscando pelo filme enquanto o Miya tagarelava a todo o momento.

— Então nesse filme tem o Elliott, que é o garotinho que faz amizade com o E.T. que se perdeu no planeta Terra, eles viram amigos e o Elliott leva ele para a casa dele e o apresenta para os amigos, e aí depois eles precisam ajudá-lo a voltar para o seu planeta. E, nossa, o final é muito triste, porque o…

— Atsumu você vai mesmo me contar o filme inteiro ao invés de me deixar assistir para saber? — interrompeu-o, o fazendo sorrir. Aquele sorriso que irritava Sakusa profundamente.

— Certo, vamos assistir então. — O Miya acomodou-se, tentando se controlar para não colocar os pés no sofá, acreditava que aquilo não agradaria Sakusa.

Kiyoomi deu play no filme, ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas vendo as cenas passarem diante dos seus olhos. Contudo, na metade do filme, Atsumu não conseguiu aguentar todo aquele silêncio.

— Então... — manifestou-se, batendo os dedos em seus joelhos. — O diretor desse filme é aquele Steven Spielberg.

— Ele mesmo — Sakusa o olhou, meio incrédulo.

— O que foi? Pensa que eu sou só um rostinho bonito? Eu sou um dos melhores da nossa turma, caso não saiba.

— Ah, claro. — Kiyoomi apenas respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para o filme que, por mais incrível que pareça, estava achando legal. 

O Miya, hora ou outra, encontrava-se olhando de soslaio para Sakusa. Esperava poder vê-lo se emocionar, pelo menos um pouco, com o filme. E, quando a cena final chegou, onde o E.T. se despede de Elliot, indo embora em sua nave, Atsumu olha para Kiyoomi, esperando alguma reação diferente sua, surpreendendo-se ao notar um pequeno brilho em seus olhos, mas que não durou muito tempo, todavia, foi suficiente para fazer o Miya sorrir e se sentir satisfeito.

— E aí, o que achou? — indagou animado.

— É bom, eu gostei.

O sorriso de Atsumu aumentou.

— Então você diria que eu tenho um bom gosto para filmes? — questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Não. Eu diria que você teve sorte.

— Você é muito sem graça.

— E você fala demais. 

— Que rispidez — resmungou, cruzando os braços. — Desse jeito eu vou embora, na chuva. 

— Ótimo, assim vou poder limpar o lugar onde você sentou. — Kiyoomi deu de ombros. 

— Ah, cala a boca, Omi-kun!

— Cala você. 

Atsumu não pôde evitar provocá-lo, soltou uma risadinha, antes de murmurar:

— Admita Omi-kun, você gosta de mim.

— O quão presunçoso você é para acreditar nisso?

— O suficiente para saber que você é caidinho por mim — disse, passando vagarosamente os dedos nos fios ainda molhados do cabelo. Ele olhou para a janela. — Então, ainda está chovendo lá fora, e muito, quer assistir outra coisa? 

— Eu que deveria perguntar isso a você, seu folgado. — Kiyoomi esticou-se para pegar o controle da televisão sobre a mesa de centro. — O que você quer assistir agora? 

— Uh, que tal um filme de terror? 

Sakusa franziu a testa.

— E qual seria?

— O Exorcista, claro — diz o Miya, balançando os dedos à frente do rosto. Kiyoomi não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos. 

— Não tente bancar o corajoso, eu sei que você é um medroso. 

Atsumu olhou-o incrédulo, soltando uma risada em seguida. 

— Ai, ai, Omi, você é tão bobinho. Eu, Atsumu Miya, o Miya mais bonito e inteligente, com medo de um filme de terror? Ah, para né. 

— Certo, então é o que veremos. — Sakusa selecionou o filme, dando play e olhando para Atsumu com um meio sorriso, que retribuiu o gesto, pronto para fazê-lo pagar por chamá-lo de medroso.

Entretanto, Atsumu não se lembrou de imediato de que, aos dez anos, com Osamu, havia assistido àquele filme escondido de seus pais, e que, após terminá-lo, passou três semanas sem dormir direito, seus pais vieram descobrir apenas porque Osamu lhes contou, pois não aguentava mais o irmão gêmeo se assustando com qualquer coisa. Ambos levaram bronca, todavia, após algumas semanas Atsumu finalmente havia se esquecido daquele trauma. 

Isso até aquele momento. 

Enquanto as cenas passavam-se diante de seus olhos, o Miya sentia calafrios percorrerem pelo seu corpo, estava suando frio. Em vários momentos durante o filme fechou os olhos, torcendo para que as cenas horrendas acabassem logo. Sakusa parecia tranquilo, tranquilo até  _ demais _ para o seu gosto. Que pessoa em sã consciência não se assustaria pelo menos um pouco com aquele filme? 

— Omi-kun — resmungou, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. — Podemos mudar de filme?

Sakusa ergueu as sobrancelhas fartas, sorrindo convencido.

— O que foi? Está com medo? 

Aquilo soou como um tapa para o Miya. No mesmo momento ele endireitou a postura, cruzando os braços e inclinando-se para perto de Kiyoomi.

— Eu? Com medinho de um filme? — Ele riu — Nunca. 

— Não é o que está parecendo — Sakusa diz, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá, rindo de forma convicta.

— Você não sabe o que diz. 

Kiyoomi dá de ombros, tornando a olhar para a televisão. Esperando para vê-lo se assustar novamente ao ponto de soltar gritinhos. Era divertido tê-lo ali consigo, admitia. Todavia, nunca diria aquilo a ele, pois não queria dar mais motivos para que ficasse ainda mais convencido. 

Conforme o filme ia chegando perto do fim, Atsumu involuntariamente aproximava-se de Sakusa, ao ponto de agarrar a manga de sua camiseta e esconder-se atrás de si, encolhido. Kiyoomi, primeiramente, pensou em afastá-lo, no entanto, ao vê-lo daquele jeito, não conseguiu fazê-lo. Então, por meros minutos, permitiu a aproximação, surpreendendo-se ao notar que não se incomodava tanto assim com a proximidade do Miya. 

Quando o filme chega ao fim, Atsumu suspira aliviado, notando, agora, que ele está praticamente agarrado no braço de Sakusa. Rapidamente ele se afasta, arrastando-se para o outro lado do sofá. 

— Omi-kun, foi mal, não tinha reparado que eu estava... 

— Está tudo bem — respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e tentando não o olhar. 

Atsumu percorreu o olhar pelo cômodo até a área dos fundos da casa, dali podia-se ver a chuva caindo, havia diminuído um pouco, no entanto, ainda não era possível ir para casa a pé. 

— Ei, Omi-kun, você tem bola de vôlei? 

— Sim, eu tenho. — disse, olhando-o de soslaio. — Não vai me dizer que quer jogar em casa? 

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Óbvio que não, né? Mas nós podíamos jogar lá fora. — Apontou para o fim do corredor, sorrindo para Kiyoomi, que o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Você é sem noção por acaso? 

— Ah, por favor, tenho certeza de que a chuva já diminuiu. Eu sei que você é um docinho, meio amargo, mas por acaso você é de açúcar? 

Sakusa sentiu seu rosto esquentar, porém, se levantou do sofá antes que ele notasse a sua vermelhidão repentina. Ele foi até o seu quarto, retornando com a bola de vôlei em mãos, estendendo-a para o Miya, que a pegou, os olhos brilhando em animação. Levantou-se do sofá em um pulo, caminhando até a área dos fundos. No meio do caminho, virou-se para Kiyoomi. 

— Você não vem? 

— Não quero pegar um resfriado ou algo pior — respondeu, sentando-se no sofá com os braços cruzados. Atsumu riu de sua expressão emburrada. 

— Certo, então fique aí, conversando com a mulher da embalagem de cloro.

— Foi só uma vez! — explicou-se, porém Atsumu apenas lhe deu as costas e abanou a mão em descaso.

Kiyoomi o observou ir para a varanda no fundo do quintal, enquanto tirava os chinelos que lhe foram emprestados. O viu sorrir enquanto saia da parte coberta pelas telhas e deixava-se molhar pela chuva, com os braços abertos.

Sakusa sentiu-se desafiado pelo Miya, algo naquele garoto fazia-o perder o autocontrole, ou como dizia Komori: o fazia “perder as estribeiras”. Não que ele acreditasse nas palavras do primo, todavia, sabia que, quando estava na presença de Atsumu, a emoção se sobrepunha à razão, e aquilo o deixava maluco. 

E, agora, lá estava ele, deixando-se levar pela emoção, trocando as meias por chinelos e sentindo as gotas frias da chuva o molhar por inteiro novamente. Atsumu o olhava com um enorme sorriso.

— Olha só! Parece que você realmente não é de açúcar — brincou, jogando a bola em sua direção. Kiyoomi a deixa cair no chão, notando que o Miya estava completamente encharcado, porém, ele não parecia se incomodar nem um pouco. — Vai, joga pra mim que eu vou levantar pra você. 

Sakusa fez uma careta.

— A bola está suja de lama, eu não vou pegá-la.

O Miya balançou a cabeça, indo em sua direção e pegando a bola do chão. 

— Pronto. — Deu duas batidinhas na bola para tirar o excesso de lama. — Está limpinha.

Kiyoomi torceu o nariz, arrependendo-se por estar ali.

— Você é péssimo.

Atsumu apenas ri e anda para fora da grama, ele deixa a bola no chão e se deita no piso, sem se importar com a chuva e muito menos com a ventania que havia. Sakusa considera se deitar também e assim o faz silenciosamente, sabendo que apesar de molhado, o chão está limpo.

A chuva caia sobre eles e Kiyoomi sentia-se surpreso por, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não se incomodar tanto em estar com o seu corpo no chão. O fato de Atsumu estar ali, tão perto de si, fazia algo em seu estômago se agitar; e ele torcia para que não fosse azia. 

O Miya passou a mão em seu rosto, tirando a água que caia em seus olhos devido à chuva, porém sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa. Ele observava Sakusa pelo canto dos olhos, refletindo sobre o quão bonito ele era capaz de ser, o cabelo molhado caindo sobre sua testa. Se Kiyoomi lhe desse apenas uma oportunidade de prová-lo o quanto tinha a oferecê-lo, apenas uma, faria o possível e o impossível para torná-lo o homem mais feliz do universo. 

— Ei, Omi-kun, você já se apaixonou?

Sakusa franziu a testa, sentindo as gotas de chuva escorrerem pelo rosto.

— De que tipo de amor nós estamos falando? 

— No sentido romântico. — Ele parou por um momento, esperando por uma resposta. — Não precisa responder se não se sentir confortável.

— Não, tudo bem. Mas, como podemos saber quando estamos apaixonados? — questiona. 

O Miya levou a mão ao queixo, o silêncio fez-se presente, apenas o barulho das gotas indo ao encontro do chão e o farfalhar das árvores. 

— Bem — começou, soltando uma risada fraca. — Quando você está apaixonado, você sempre se pega olhando para aquela pessoa, seja pessoalmente ou por fotos, de alguma forma, você se sente bem ao olhá-la, porque o seu mundo pode estar desmoronando, mas, se você a olhar, mesmo que por meros segundos, vai sentir que tudo está bem. 

Sakusa achou estranho se sentir daquela forma quando estava com Atsumu. Ele apertou os lábios molhados, pensativo. Será que realmente estava apaixonado pelo Miya?

— Atsumu — chamou, vendo-o virar a cabeça para olhá-lo, sentiu a garganta secar de repente. — Como... como podemos ter certeza?

— Geralmente quando nós amamos alguém, sentimos o nosso coração bater mais rápido, as mãos suam e a única coisa que você deseja é estar com aquela pessoa. 

Kiyoomi ponderou por alguns instantes, sentindo-se agitado por saber que já sentiu tudo aquilo que foi citado com o Miya. 

— E, também — prosseguiu — Quando beijamos esse alguém, podemos ter certeza, pelo menos para algumas pessoas é assim. 

Sakusa permaneceu calado, pensando e repensando o que dizer. De uma coisa era certo, ele  _ queria _ ter certeza. Por muito tempo perguntou-se o porquê de Atsumu mexer tanto consigo, e agora ali, debaixo daquela chuva incessante, questionava-se se podia ter uma resposta definitiva. 

— Qual é a sensação de beijar alguém, Atsumu? — indagou baixo, sentindo-se um pouco estúpido por perguntar aquilo ao garoto mais popular do colégio, que com certeza já havia beijado muitas pessoas. 

O Miya soltou uma risada abafada.

— É boa, tudo depende da pessoa com quem você faz isso. Há algumas que você não sente nada, e algumas que você sente tudo e mais um pouco. — Ele olha para Kiyoomi, sorrindo. — Você já beijou alguém? 

— Não, nunca senti vontade, porque tenho nojo. 

— Ah... é devido à sua misofobia, né? — pergunta, notando que Sakusa está com os lábios entreabertos, surpreso. — O que foi? Pensa que eu nunca procurei saber sobre as suas manias de limpeza e no modo como você evita multidões? 

Kiyoomi sentiu como se o seu cérebro parasse de funcionar momentaneamente. Atsumu reparava nele? Como nunca percebeu antes?

— Eu não sabia — disse, engolindo em seco, já estava começando a sentir frio por causa da forte ventania. 

— Sabe, Omi-kun, eu amo vôlei, amo a sensação da bola entrando em contato com as minhas mãos e de poder tocá-la por meros segundos e, nesse instante, ter a oportunidade de marcar um ponto excepcional. — Atsumu levantou as mãos à frente do rosto, encarando-as, as gotas percorrendo pelos dedos e caindo em sua testa. — Eu gosto dessa sensação. — Ele se virou para Sakusa, sorrindo. — Eu também gosto de você, Kiyoomi. 

Silêncio. 

As gotas de chuva continuavam a cair, no entanto, naquele momento, aquilo nem o incomodava mais. 

— Atsumu — Sua voz saiu trêmula, ele cerrou os olhos. — Por favor, pare de brincadeira.

As gotas de água que caíam sobre Sakusa diminuíram e, ao abrir os olhos, lá estava Atsumu Miya, com as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, o encarando com um olhar sério.

— Você realmente pensa que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? Eu estou aqui, dando a cara a tapa e te dizendo que gosto de você, será que dá para você acordar e enxergar o quanto eu gosto de ti, Kiyoomi? 

_ Kiyoomi _ , seu nome soava diferente nos lábios do dele, sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo. Céus, Atsumu realmente gostava dele. 

— Atsumu... me beija — pediu, vendo os seus olhos se arregalarem.

— Mas você tem nojo...

— Eu não tenho nojo de você, Atsumu. 

O Miya deixou uma risada escapar, era isso, Sakusa também gostava dele. 

Ele encarou Kiyoomi, que sorria ternamente. Atsumu estava incerto de como beijá-lo, queria deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Então, aproximou-se de seu rosto, sentindo sua respiração quente. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, era como se a chuva e tudo ao redor tivesse parado. 

Sakusa nunca imaginou que beijar uma pessoa iria ser daquela forma, principalmente Atsumu. Kiyoomi podia sentir a forma delicada que o Miya o beijava; levemente e sem tocar em seu corpo. Porém, ele queria que Atsumu o tocasse, nem que fosse só naquele momento. Ele levou a mão ao seu rosto, trazendo-o para mais perto, o fazendo se surpreender com o gesto. O Miya apoiou a mão em sua cintura, a boca se movimentando mais rápido, sorrindo contra os lábios de Sakusa ao sentir que ele estava confortável em beijá-lo. 

Seus corpos se encostaram, entretanto, Kiyoomi não se incomodou com o contato. Atsumu suspirou fundo, separando-se de Sakusa e deitando-se novamente no chão. Ele soltou uma risada alta, sorrindo largamente.

— Eu senti tudo e mais um pouco.

O peito de Kiyoomi subia e descia, ele levou uma mão a boca para conter o riso, porém não conseguiu. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não conseguindo controlar a felicidade que preenchia seu coração. Havia beijado Atsumu, e agora tudo parecia claro. 

A chuva continuava caindo sobre eles, mas já haviam deixado de ligar para aquilo há muito tempo. Permaneceram daquele jeito, deitados no chão, sentindo a água atingir seus corpos e ouvindo o barulho do vento. 

— Ei, Atsumu — chamou após algum tempo. 

— Sim, Omi-kun?

— Você escovou os dentes hoje?

— De manhã…

E aquilo fora o suficiente para que Kiyoomi se levantasse e seguisse para dentro de casa, com pressa. Atsumu também se levantou, o chamando para continuar ali, porém como não houve resposta, decidiu esperar por Sakusa na entrada da varanda. Ele retornou após alguns minutos, com uma toalha em mãos. 

— Nunca mais faça isso — disse, entregando-lhe a toalha. 

— Fazer o quê?

Kiyoomi mordeu o interior da bochecha, desviando o olhar enquanto o Miya se secava.

— Me beijar sem ter escovado os dentes. 

Atsumu o encarou, sorrindo enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar.

— Tudo bem, Omi-kun, na próxima vez que eu te beijar eu prometo que terei escovado os dentes. 

Sakusa sorriu, enquanto abria espaço para que ele entrasse.

— É melhor você tomar outro banho, sua mãe daqui a pouco deve vir te buscar.

— Certo, eu irei — disse, seguindo para o banheiro, Kiyoomi o observou, sorrindo involuntariamente. 

A mãe de Atsumu veio buscá-lo no fim do dia, agradecendo a Sakusa por receber seu filho, ele diz que não foi nada e que, se quisesse, ele poderia passar a tarde em sua casa novamente quando desejasse. Antes de ir embora, enquanto a mãe de Atsumu ligava o carro, Kiyoomi segurou o pulso do Miya antes que ele saísse pela porta.

— Obrigado por hoje.

— Eu deveria gravar um áudio de você me agradecendo, é tão fofo — diz rindo.

Sakusa revira os olhos, também rindo.

— Você é um bobo. — Ele olha em seus olhos e, rapidamente, deixa um beijo em sua bochecha, sorrindo pequeno. — Até segunda-feira, Tsumu. 

Atsumu riu bobo com o apelido, sentindo-se feliz.

— Até segunda-feira, Omi-kun.

Ele sai pela porta, virando-se de costas para Kiyoomi, fazendo um coração com as mãos, ambos riem, e Atsumu entra no carro. Sakusa o observa se distanciar, sentindo uma alegria genuína surgir em seu peito. 


End file.
